


Sweet Dreams

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I dreamt of us together, once," he says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).



"I dreamt of us together, once," he says, and his fingers tremble as they touch cold stone, trace a name that many should have whispered in fear and reverence. His fingers slip, wet with tears. He is crying still, free and open, on his knees in the dust and dirt and putrefaction, on his knees in entreaty.

It is where he belongs, after all.

This is where Henry is, and where Henry is Lord Coward is sure to follow.

A sigh, and it bursts out his chest in a great torrent of feeling. It washes over him, pitted with regret. "I dreamt of us together, and it was glorious. Henry. My Henry. _You_ were glorious. Our empire would have endured for centuries." He closes his eyes, pitches forward, rests his brow against the gravestone. It soothes him, eases the weariness in his bones.

A sob escapes him, soft, muted. " _Centuries."_

If he leans in close enough he almost fancies he can hear a heartbeat, slow and steady and out of time with his own. The staccato rhythm of a drum, out of sync, out of mind. Henry resides in another dimension now, and Coward is once again alone, alone and desolate with no-one to take his hand and guide him.

As night falls he curls in on himself upon Henry's grave... and when the sun rises he doesn't wake.


End file.
